The Rat Who Loved A Cat
by Seliphra
Summary: What happens when the curse of the Rat and Cat in the zodiac isn't quite what it seems? Rated M for lemon and mild violence as well as language. Read and Review folks! Complete
1. Rat Tails, Cat Tales

The Rat Who Loved A Cat (And vice versa!)

Warning/Disclaimer: I do** NOT** own **ANY** of the Fruits Basket characters or story line. If I did, this would not be a fan fiction. Yuki x Kyou pairing, might be a Shigure x Ayame one later on. Contains incest, lemon and lime, might have fluff, mild violence and graphic material (Hey, I SAID lemon =D)

Chapter 1 - Rat tails and Cat Tales

Kyou yawned and stretched as he stared lazily out the window. It was raining again and he hated it. Rain was the worst weather front that had ever been. The red-head heaved a sigh before glancing at Tohru who was quietly folding laundry, "Oi, what's for dinner?" He asked, stifling another yawn. He received a sharp smack to the back of his head for his lack of manners.

"Don't be rude to Honda-san, stupid cat,"

"Y'damn rat!" Kyou was on his feet the moment the insult had left the rat's mouth. Yuki returned Kyou's statement with an icy glare.

"Leek soup with rice and orange chicken," Came Tohru's seemingly oblivious reply. She no longer noticed them insulting each other it seemed, but if it came to blows she would try to stop them. She always did. Kyou frowned,

"I hate leeks," He muttered angrily allowing his disdain for the vegetable to show in his tone. Yuki's violet eye's continued to bore into him like tiny drills. "What d'you want y'damn rat?!" He asked angrily. Yuki had always been able to infuriate him with little more than a glance and could make him angry like no one else ever had. This just made the cat hate Yuki even more.

"You should be grateful that Honda-san cooks such delicious meals for a world-class ingrate like you, stupid cat. You will eat the meal she has worked hard to prepare or I will force it down your ungrateful throat," Yuki said all of this with one his most infuriating pleasant smiles gracing his lips.

"Why you-!!" Kyou raised clenched fists and lunged. The rat leapt nimbly out of the way before countering with a high kick. Said kick proceeded to connect with the back of Kyou's head and send him crashing through a door.

"Hey! I just got that door fixed from your last fight!" Shigure groaned as Tohru rushed to find ice and bandages for Kyou. "Could you two refrain from destroying my house for even one week?" The author begged, false sadness in his eye's, "this is going to cost me a fortune at this rate!"

"If that stupid cat would stop attacking me, I wouldn't be forced to defend myself, Shigure-san." Yuki pointed out innocently before taking a seat to join Shigure in watching whatever was droning on, on the television set. Kyou bristled and was about to attack again when Tohru began tending to the cut on his head.

* * *

Alone in his room after dinner, Kyou could think. So far, no one had noticed anything and that was just how he intended to keep it. Everyone thought he hated Yuki, and he had at one time, but he had begun to notice a change in himself. He no longer hated the rat, no longer craved his pain or defeat. He'd even begun to dream of Yuki in recent nights and his mind seemed to drift to the rat if not pre-occupied by something else. He felt a blush creep up his cheeks as he remembered the most recent of the dreams. Kyou groaned lightly under his breath as the remembered pleasure course through his mind. He was just reaching down to pleasure himself when a delicate knock on the door startled him from his thoughts.

"What is it?" He asked, allowing a note of irritation to infiltrate his voice. It was Yuki who walked in, ignoring a pointed glare from Kyou. "And what the hell do you want you damned rat?" he asked.

"The same thing you do, stupid cat," The silver-haired boy replied. His voice was different though, it lacked the cynical taunting notes that it carried when Yuki spoke to him.

"I got no idea what your going on about," Kyou growled warily. Something was different, he knew something was different about Yuki. The eye's maybe? Yes, that was it, he decided, Yuki's eye's were different. Instead of the hardened hatred they normally held, they were….hungry? Was that the right term? Yeah, hungry, his eye's were hungry. Kyou blinked and bit his lower lip nervously. This could either be really good, or really bad.

* * *

END CHAPTER ONE.

Seliphra: *eating people in a corner* Oh! Hello there! *spits an arm out to one side* How do you do? I am Seliphra, your friendly neighbourhood politician-eating demon! I also feast on telemarketers!

Yuki: *Rolls eyes*

Kyou: *Facepalm*

Seliphra: Eh heh heh…lemon is coming in the next chapter so please stay tuned! Oh! Here is a preview for you all to enjoy:

_Kyou blushed nervously, "Y-yuki, wh-what are you- Ah!"_

_"Shut up you stupid cat, this **IS** what you wanted, isn't it?"_

And that's it for the preview!!

Kyou: Hey! What th-

Yuki: *smirk* Oh boy…I see where this is going….

Kyou: Wh-what?! Where?! Huh?! What are you talking about damn rat?!?!

Seliphra: See you all in the next chapter, coming soon! Oh! You see that little link that say's review? I want you to click it and tell me what you think! Reviews keep me writing!


	2. Rat Eat Cat World

DX Rushed….oh well! I'll try not to rush it, but it is only going to be five chapters….*sigh*

Ahem

**DISCLAIMER**: I think we all know I do NOT own ANY fruits Basket characters OR the plot line…if I did…well, let's just say it would be a VERY different story =D**WARNINGS**: Lemon, Yaoi, boyxboy!!! Don't like don't read!_Reviewers should also note that any and all flames will be read, laughed at, printed off, shown to friends, laughed at some more, and then used to toast marshmallows!!_

**Chapter 2 - Rat eat Cat world**

* * *

Yuki's eyes were so intense, it made Kyou nervous. He had never seen Yuki like this before and it had caught him off guard.

"You know what I mean. I know that you want me Kyou, I've seen the way you look at me when you think know one's looking,"

Kyou gulped. _Crap, _He thought, _the LAST person I wanted knowing was Yuki!_"S-so what?" Was all the young red-head could spit out. Not much of a come-back he knew. Yuki smirked in response, a gleam -was that evil? That was definitely evil! - in his violet eyes. Yuki moved over Kyou then, pinning his arms by his sides. Kyou glanced nervously to his pinned wrists, then to Yuki's face and lastly the door, hoping to find an exit strategy somewhere, but nothing came to mind. It didn't help that Yuki was a lot stronger either.

"T-Tohru and Shigure are home!" He remembered, blurting the information as it came to mind, hoping to stall the rat, or even get him off. Yuki didn't even pause in what he was doing as he started to kiss and lick at Kyou's neck.

"Tohru went to the store and Shigure is busy, out torturing his editor." Yuki growled, sucking and biting at one spot until he had left a mark. _Crapcrapcrapcrap,_ Kyou thought desperately. Yuki moved to pin his hands above his head. Kyou felt the free hand slip under his shirt to tweak one of his stiff nipples. The cat felt his face flush at the sensation. Yuki began expertly undoing the buttons on Kyou's shirt with his teeth as his hand continued exploring Kyou's body. He realized quite suddenly that his shirt was gone, yet somehow his hands were still pinned above his head. _Wow, he's good…_ He thought, causing himself to go a deeper shade of red. He fidgeted slightly, unused to such delicate touches upon his body and squirmed when Yuki began to suck his other nipple, grazing it gently with one of his teeth. Kyou could not stop the moan that escaped his lips. He realized his hands were no longer pinned and much to his own surprise he found himself tangling into Yuki's hair. The rats mouth teased his right nipple, his right hand teasing the cats left and Kyou moaned again. Yuki's hand snaked down and in to Kyou's pants. The red-head gasped when he felt Yuki's hand around his rapidly hardening dick. Kyou blushed nervously, "Y-Yuki wh-what are you - AH~!" He was cut off by a light squeeze from the rats left hand.

"Shut up cat, this _**IS **_what you wanted isn't it?" Yuki growled, abandoning Kyou's chest to look at him hungrily. Kyou whimpered at the lessened contact and then, much Yuki's evident delight, nodded. Yuki nipped lightly at his neck muttering "Good boy," before working the cats pants and boxers off his body with a single, swift yank. The cat shivered and, hands trembling, fumbled with Yuki's buttons until the platinum blonde could shrug out of his shirt. Yuki's pants quickly followed suite and for a moment the two merely stared at each other before Yuki leaned in brushing their lips together.

Kyou's next moan was muffled by Yuki's tongue in his mouth. He could feel the rats hands exploring his body, just as his were returning the gestures. Yuki pulled away from his mouth, holding three fingers out to him. "Suck," came the order and Kyou did eagerly, licking between each finger, coating each in saliva. Yuki was clearly enjoying having his orders followed, but Kyou didn't care for the moment. _I'll get back at him later,_ he thought as Yuki's mouth reclaimed his own. He could feel the rat prodding at his entrance now and his back arched when the first finger slipped in. His moans where once again muffled by Yuki's mouth on his and a shiver of delight raced up his spine. Yuki released Kyou's mouth then, watching him with those hungry, lust glazed eyes of his. A second finger entered then and Kyou's moan was plenty audible this time. He squirmed a little as Yuki began to stretch him, scissoring his fingers and sliding in the third one. The cat arched again, reflexively clutching at the sheets beneath him.

"Y-Yuki ~ AH!" he moaned, his eye's watering slightly from the mixed pleasure and pain. Yuki smirked, thrusting his fingers into Kyou's body who continued to squirm and moan, sweat beginning to bead along his body. Yuki was above him now, removing his fingers from the cat. Kyou whimpered, begging with his eye's for more pleasure and the rat was only too happy to comply. Yuki pressed his erection against Kyou's taught entrance and Kyou gripped Yuki's upper arms in order to stabilize himself. His nails dug into Yuki's flesh as he was entered and a low moan rumbled in Yuki's chest. Yuki remained still, allowing the trembling cat to adjust to his presence before beginning a slow, steady pace into the cat. Kyou whimpered again, squirming a little in discomfort mixed with pleasure as Yuki began to move inside him. Kyou's eye's widened suddenly and a loud moan escaped him when the rat brushed -something- inside him. Yuki paused, noticing the reaction, repeating it exactly to find the same result. He hit the spot dead on next, smirking when Kyou gasped and arched into him. Yuki began hitting the spot with his every thrust, enjoying the sounds Kyou made for him. He began to move faster, his mouth kissing and nipping at Kyou's neck, licking at the marks he made. Kyou's body began to tense and he bucked his hips, wanting Yuki to hold nothing back. It drove the rat deeper still into the body beneath him and Yuki increased their pace. They both fought their release now, the frantic pace making it difficult to do. Kyou arched suddenly, moaning deeply as it came. He came wildly, clawing at Yuki's back while his muscles clamped around Yuki. The cum splattered against Yuki's abdomen, dripping down onto Kyou's while the red-head continued to spasm uncontrollably in his release. Yuki thrust twice more into the cat, burying himself to the hilt inside Kyou as he came. Kyou could feel the warmth of Yuki's release inside him and it felt good. Yuki pumped into him twice more after the initial release, milking his orgasm for every drop of cum before sliding himself out and collapsing beside the cat, gasping for air. Kyou's eye's were closed while he tried to catch his own breath, the sweat plastering his hair to his forehead. As their breathing slowed, he glanced over at Yuki who was watching him with something close to delight in his eye's. Their eye's met and held each other before Kyou managed to mumble,

"Next time, I get to be on top, y'damn rat,"

Yuki chuckled at this and replied,

"Not in a million years, stupid cat."

* * *

END CHAPTER TWO!!

Seliphra: Ah, lemon scene over! I will try to include other characters more, Akito will be in the next chappie and so will Kureno-chan!!

Kyou: Hey! How come I was on the bottom?!

Yuki: Because you're a stupid cat, dumb ass.

Kyou: _**DAMN RAT!!**_ What does that have to do with anything?!

Yuki: I'm smarter, stronger, better looking…

Seliphra: See you all in chapter three! Oh! And please remember to **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**!!! They keep me writing!


	3. Lust or Love?

Mwuhahaha! I am back! Yes, that IS correct!REVIEW! I am seriously considering not continuing do to a lack of reviews…even if you didn't really like it, or you know, can't think of anything to say, even if all it is, is: REVIEWS FOR YOU!!!

That's nice too!! Now review!! Or no Chapter 4!!

* * *

**-Chapter 3- Lust or Love?**

* * *

Kyou growled as he slammed the refrigerator door shut in annoyance.  
"Oi! Mutt! You forgot to get food!" He shouted in Shigure's general direction.  
"Soo~rry!" came the sing-song reply and Tohru squeaked in alarm,  
"Ooh Kyou-kun! I-I'm sooo sorry! I thought we still had food left! Oh dear, I should have been more careful, I'm soo-"  
"Dammit, it ain't your fault!" He growled, ruffling her hair, "It's that damn rat's fault for eating all the time!"

Yuki didn't even twitch at the comment, simply continuing to organize something to do with the school council. Two weeks since…_that_ time and the damn rat acted like nothing had happened at all! This hurt Kyou more than he was willing to admit, even to himself and especially to the rat who clearly had only wanted to satiate his lust.

"Shigure-san! Take me to the store? We need to get food!" Tohru pleaded and Shigure nodded,  
"Yes, yes Tohru-kun, lets go then! I just have to change first," Shigure was still in his sleeping kimono. Kyou slipped out the back door, climbing to his spot on the roof of the house, the sounds of Tohru chittering happily with Yuki floating after him. He decided he would watch the sun set, collect his thoughts, and then he could deal with making rat-boy pay. He was so lost in thought he didn't notice that Tohru and Shigure were now walking to the car, nor did he notice the presence behind him until it sat next to him. The cat bristled and glared coldly at Yuki,  
"Damn rat! The hell do you want? And don't sneak up on people like that!"  
"I was hardly sneaking, stupid cat. You were the one day-dreaming, and it's my roof too, I'm hardly forbidden from coming up here," Yuki replied coolly, a smirk flitting across his lips. It only made Kyou visibly angrier.

"The Mutt and Tohru are leaving," He mumbled, and the rat waved to them cheerfully when Tohru had called to them to not destroy the house and that she would be back in an hour and a half.

"Shigure said not to wreck anything by the way, or he'll take it out of your hide," Yuki's voice was a little huskier than usual and the sound made Kyou's breath catch in his throat, his body quivering. Yuki's violet orbs were probing into him again and Kyou tried very hard not to blush. He watched Shigure's car disappear from view and then felt a breath on his neck, making him start. He looked at the rat, eye's wide with shock at Yuki's actions. His cousin merely smirked at him, eye's teasing.

"Wh-what're you doing?! I-I-" Kyou was silenced by their mouths connecting to each other. Kyou stiffened at the contact, but Yuki would not be denied it seemed, it didn't help that his head was being held in place either. Kyou's lips parted for the demanding tongue and he nearly choked on it as his mouth was explored thoroughly. As abruptly as it had begun though, it stopped. Yuki ended the kiss, a smirk gracing his lips as he stood and returned to the indoors. Kyou needed a moment to re-collect himself before, still trembling, he stumbled off the roof and found the over-confident (in his mind) rat in the living room, waiting for him.

"Bastard!" He growled, lunging at him, one fist aimed for Yuki's head. Yuki side-stepped the attack, catching Kyou's fist and twisting his arm behind his back. He then used the rest of Kyou's momentum the pin him against the wall, arm still painfully behind his back. Kyou swore and struggled futilely for a moment, freezing when he felt Yuki nip at his neck.

"Wh-what are you in heat?!" He mumbled uncertainly, giving a final, pitiful flail. Yuki's lips danced along the skin of Kyou's neck and a soft moan escaped him. He could feel Yuki smirking against his jaw line.

* * *

"I don't like it, my precious Yuki with that creature," Akito murmured softly and Kureno sighed inwardly. Akito was in one of _those_ moods again but the rooster was not too worried about his own safety.

"Kureno, I want Yuki here," The young, god-like figure growled, "I want him away from that thing! That monster will taint him!""I know Akito-san," Kureno murmured in his most soothing voice, wrapping Akito in his arms comfortingly. As long as Akito didn't erupt with anger, there was little to fear. Akito had told him once, the true depth of the cat/rat curses. They started out rivals, enemies, hating each other with every fibre of their being, a passion deeper than others could ever understand. Inevitibly though, they ended up in bed together. There had even been cases of cat/rat children. Gender or familial ties had never seemed to matter with that curse for inevitable the rat would always find the cat desirable and always it was the rat who initiated the sex. Rarely did they fall in love, in fact usually they both got over it and went back to hating each other, but always, in every case they had sex. The fact that in this cycle they happened to be cousins would have little standing, Yuki would still lust after Kyou, just as Kyou would lust after Yuki. At least for a while.

"They're cousins Kureno," Akito wined, calmer now and cradled in Kureno's arms.  
"Yes, Akito-san, Kyou will be-" He was cut off with a sharp smack and a cold glare from the one in his arms.  
"How many times must I tell you? Don't say that abominations name in my presence!""I humbly apologise Akito-san, it shall not happen again,""Good, I forgive you then, continue," Akito had a soft spot for the rooster who was always on side."Y-yes. That creature will be locked away soon, Akito-san, and you will have nothing to fear if you order Yuki not to look at him when he is."  
"Yes, you're right I suppose ," Akito mumbled eyelids drooping sleepily. The God of the zodiac was soon peacefully asleep.

* * *

Kyou moaned and squirmed uncertainly as the rat removed his fingers to position himself. Yuki entered him from behind this time and Kyou winced when he felt Yuki's shaft forcing it's way in to him. Again, Yuki remained still, allowing the cat to adjust until Kyou wriggled impatiently. He began slowly, brushing Kyou's prostate occasionally. Kyou whimpered every time he did this until finally Yuki began hitting it. Kyou moaned loudly this time, arching into the sensation.

"D-damn it! Y-you like tea-ah!-teasing me -nnn~!- don't youuu~!?" Kyou managed to gasp out between moans. Yuki responded to this by licking at Kyou's spine and marking a trail in the sweat to the nape of Kyou's neck where he began to suck and bite, leaving still more marks on the other boy's body. Kyou whimpered again as Yuki increased his pace, moving faster and delving deeper into Kyou's body, nails digging into his hips. The cat clenched suddenly, arching his back, damp hair touching Yuki's shoulder as he came, moaning deeply in his throat and chest, mingled with a reverberating purr. Yuki drove into his body once more, coming deep within the cat. Kyou gasped as he collapsed on the couched, the sweat running in rivulets down his body and he turned to lay on his back, to gaze up at the rat. Yuki's silvery-grey hair was plastered to his face and Kyou was transfixed by the sight of the sweat-drenched rat. _It's incredible_, he thought, _how this only makes him even sexier, w-wait no stopstopstop, don't think of him as sexy! _He was startled when Yuki leaned forwards, claiming his mouth in a kiss. Kyou moaned happily as Yuki's tongue explored first Kyou's lips, then the inside of his mouth before the rat stood. Kyou blinked in confusion and watched him, deciding to give up on trying to predict the rat-boy's behaviour.

"Yuki, what-?"  
"You might want to get dressed, they'll be back soon and you made a huge mess of Shigure-san's couch." Yuki's violet eye's were locked with Kyou's dusky orange ones.  
"Yeah? And who's fault is that you damn rat?!"  
"Yours, _obviously_, stupid cat,"  
"Yeah that's righ- wait, no! It's yours! It's your fault, it always is!"  
"What kind of retarded language is that, stupid cat?"  
"Quit callin' me stupid! Y-you the o-one wh-who…who m-made me-" Kyou stammed incoherently while turning vibrantly red.

* * *

End Chapter 3!!Seliphra: Mahahaha! Let's see how many of you noticed!  
Kyou: Noticed what?!  
Yuki: *Facepalm* Stupid…stupid cat!  
Kyou: Wh-what?! What is it?! What did she-  
Seliphra: See you all in chapter four, assuming we get enough reviews of course…if not…I may have to not post anything *sigh* remember, flames will eventually be used to toast marshmallows…**O-O**  
Yuki: And there is still a lemon scene coming up in chapter 5, also a major plot twist coming in the next chapter!  
Kyou: Hey! How the hell are you so well informed? Where do you get off-  
Seliphra: He read my mind…duh, I mean you guy's _**are**_ in here too after all…  
Kyou: O-O;; Crazy woman…


	4. Troubled Waters

**Quite Soul**: Do you really just read for the banter? XD I'm glad you like it though XD I put it at the end for my own sake though…I suppose it makes me feel better afterwards 'specially when I write a depressing chapter like this next one….eh heh…did I say too much? =)**And Thus- I Fangirled**: Lol, sorry, s'all gonna come from Kyonkichi's POV, just cuz he's like me *laugh* Although I'm told I can be more like Ayame-san…And thank you for your input, I will try to keep Yun-yun in character, just a little tough…'specially with my brother makin' snide comments while I'm writing…though I suppose listening to The Cranberries doesn't help much either…XD Don't worry, I ramble on too in reviews, I like it when people do that!

**CrimzonRozeAlchemist: **Sorry, XD Yuki is seme, Kyou will beat him…just in something unexpected lolz…and yes, be afraid be very afraid! *cacklechokedie* Ahem, and no, puppy eyes work from one person and one uh…well okay he's my dog…and he's **SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO KYUUUUUUT!!!!** *feeds him human food cuz she can't resist….* XD

**Warnings for the chapter**: Guy's kissin' guy's, violence, abuse to Kyon-Kyon, a bit of fluff and spoilers for Akito(Uhhh…not enormous…I _think_, I didn't care when I found out…then again I think I saw _that_ one coming…)

_**DISCLAIMER: **_Okay, really? I think we _all _know I don't own Furuba, yes? If I did _many_ more strange things would occur…and lets just say it would be rated **M** and not **T** yes? 'tis why this fic is rated M XD!

**Thank you **for your reviews! I shall now continue with chapter four! Just remember to _keep_ reviewing….

**-Chapter Four- Troubled Waters**

Kyou growled as he finished wiping down the leather sofa he had soiled. Stupid damn rat had walked off after winning the argument, leaving Kyou with cleaning up. He knew he'd end up with the blame anyways and who would believe that Yuki-little pretty-boy Prince Yuki-would want even to touch him, let alone have sex with him. The answer to such a question would have surprised him had he known it. He heard the doors to a car slam-Shigure's no doubt unless Ayame was making another miraculous materialization from no-where-and Tohru's voice chattering happily. Kyou hurriedly returned the cleaning supplies and took a seat, turning the television on. He managed not to wince in discomfort as he did this. The cat looked over as he normally would when someone walked in, doing a double-take when he saw Shigure's expression. The dog was hiding it from Tohru, and well. It seemed he didn't want her to worry which only frightened the cat more. Tohru skipped off to put away the groceries and Shigure sat near Kyou on the couch he and Yuki had just used. _If he knew what just happened…he would throw that away…_Kyou thought but he was more concerned with the nervous air around the usually care-free and chipper author.  
"I uh…I got a call from Kureno-san…" He began softly and Kyou looked at him, giving him his full attention now.

* * *

Akito watched the two of them, silently trying to piece the puzzle together. Akito wanted to know how far things had progressed, to determine what so far had happened between them. The God-like head walked to a cushion, abandoning the pacing, and seated, resuming the watching of the rat and cat.  
"You are different now," Akito murmured, referring to the fact that they seemed rather relaxed around each other, neither angry nor gladdened…yet. Akito was quite certain it had begun, but how far things had progressed was yet uncertain. They where most definitely dreaming of each other.

"So, your having sex now?"This simple question had an astounding effect on them both. Yuki's eye's widened and his body went rigid, an expression of mingled shock and terror locked upon his face. Kyou had turned a deep shade of red and looked truly terrified.  
"So you are?!" Akito accused. "Yuki! I truly am disappointed and ashamed of you, wanting such a hideous piece of filth like that!" Kyou flinched at the words and Yuki bowed his head, then his body.  
"I-I apologise Akito-san, Please forgive me my indiscretions," Yuki begged as he cow-towed before his God and Akito nodded.  
"Of course Yuki. You know I'm only concerned about you right? I _love_ you Yuki, I only want what's best for you," Akito had placed arms upon the rat's shoulders, black eye's reflecting the twisted love and emotions swirling within. Akito turned then to Kyou, rage contorting the features of the God's face.

"As for you, how dare you touch him!"Kyou bowed before his god, cow-towing as Yuki had done.  
"I'm sorry! Please forgive me, Akito-san!" He begged, knowing the answer before it came.  
"You?! Ha! You aren't worthy of forgiveness you filthy beast!" Kyou heard the blow coming, and did nothing to defend himself nor avoid the attack. He knew better than that, knew it would be far worse if he did. The blow was strong enough to send him sprawling to the floor. He could see Akito advancing now, picking up the wrist with the prayer beads on it.

"N-no, please Akito-san, please, I'm sorry! Please, not that, please," Kyou whimpered. He knew it was pathetic, especially in front of the rat, who was watching the events, frightened. He whimpered again at the thought of being seen in that form again, he hated it, every fibre of his being despised that form, and the thought of Yuki seeing it was enough to crush him. _No, not in front of Yuki, please, no, don't let him see me, don't let him see me like that!_ He thought. Akito merely smirked at him and tugged the prayer beads of his wrist. The change was instant and Kyou's massive form coward before Akito. He could see Yuki's eye's narrow and his nose wrinkle due to the stench.

"You disgust me," Akito purred, smirking, "You're filth. Do you understand? You are a monster. A filthy hideous monster! Ah ha ha ha heh hee! You don't even deserve to live, so don't even think you might be forgiven for tainting my precious Yuki like you did. YOU'RE A FILTHY BEAST! HOW DARE YOU!" Akito began to claw at him, beating him with fist and foot alike. After a moment of allowance, Kureno, Shigure, and Hatori all rushed in simultaneously, pulling their God away gently, yet firmly.  
"Akito-san, you'll kill him," Hatori murmured soothingly, trying to calm the raging God. Yuki darted past, plucking up the beads where Akito had dropped them, going to Kyou's side. The massive creature seemed to snarl at him but Yuki only shot him an icy glare and tried to put the beads back on him. Kyou changing back made this much easier and the snarl turned out to be Kyou trying very hard not to cry. Yuki took Kyou's hand, leading him from the room quickly as the three older men tried desperately to restrain and calm the young God.

* * *

Yuki sat Kyou down then, pulling the cat into a tight embrace, ignoring the stench that continued to cling to him. Kyou's shoulders heaved once before the sobs came and Yuki gently held him, rubbing his back in an attempt to at least comfort him, if not calm him. A good hour it took before the tears subsided into trembling and hyperventilating. Hatori entered the room then, looking thoroughly exhausted.

"How is Akito-san?" Yuki asked, the question muffled by Kyou's hair.  
"She's furious. Kureno is with her now, she kicked Shigure out. She's more upset than usual, what did she want anyways?" Hatori said all this whilst inspecting Kyou's body for the full damage done. It clicked with the dragon visibly when he spotted the marks Yuki had made on Kyou's body earlier that day.

"So, rat and cat are in a relationship hmm?" He asked, raising a questioning eyebrow at Yuki.  
"Yes," Yuki muttered, drawing Kyou closer to himself.  
"No wonder she's so angry…" Hatori murmured, applying antiseptic to the last of Kyou's wounds and bandaging it gently. Coolly, the dragon finished his work and deemed Kyou fit to go home. Kyou could not seem to release Yuki and Yuki could not seem to release Kyou. When Hatori left them to tend to Shigure and Kureno, Yuki caressed Kyou's back gently and kissed him. Kyou blinked twice, confused by the actions. So far the rat had only kissed him when they had either just finished or were about to begin or right in the middle of acting like a couple of rabbits.

"I love you, stupid cat," Yuki said softly, his voice thick with affection and pain, a gentle smile gracing his lips, "and much as Akito-san would like to, she can't change that."  
"I-I l-love you too, damn rat." Kyou murmured giving a small giggle-hiccup. Yuki's smile widened,  
"Come on, let's go home," He said gently.

* * *

**End Chapter 4**

Seliphra: Whew! That was tough chapter, I nearly cried writing it T^T  
Kyou: Wh-why am I such a baby?!  
Yuki: Really? What did you expect stupid cat?  
Kyou: Damn rat! Where do you get off-  
Seliphra: Well, see you all in Chapter 5! It's called Life Sentence!  
Kyou: Stop Interrupting me dammit!  
Seliphra: *hug*  
Kyou: *POOF*  
Seliphra: Kitty! =3  
Kyou: *tick mark* Damn you!  
Seliphra: *while huggling Kyou* Don't forget to review! Reviews keep me writing!! Oh, and yes…Akito is indeed a woman! They reveal this in the later volumes of Fruits Basket Manga…  
Kyou: Lemme go dammit!  
Seliphra: That was why I never mentioned Akito's gender in the last chapter, but it got to hard so…yeah…=3  
Kyou: Oh…now I get it…  
Yuki: *Facepalm* It doesn't count if she's already said it stupid cat!  
Kyou: *squirming* Damn you rat! Lemme go you demon woman!  
Seliphra: Mwuhahaha! Never! Now review!!! **Or else!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** Buh-bye! *waves*


	5. Life Sentance

**Warnings**: Lemon, Language and…that's about it really!

**Disclaimer:** Are Kyou and Yuki together? In my mind yes, reality _no_, therefore I do **_not_** own Fruits Basket, it's characters or **_any_** related concepts save for this fic!

* * *

**-Chapter 5 - Life Sentence**

"She wants to WHAT?!" Tohru shrieked in disbelief. The three men could hardly believe it themselves. Kureno sighed softly, looking at Kyou."I'm sorry, it is Akito-san's orders. Her word is law," He murmured softly, so softly. Kyou could only nod, weak with shock. So much for his graduation deadline. The rooster stood and left as quietly as he had come, returning, no doubt, to Akito's side. Yuki sat, his head in his hands, elbows on his knees, eye's closed. Shigure sat opposite Yuki, hands clasped together and between his knee's, staring at the floor. Tohru was standing, still staring at the spot that Kureno had been standing when those cursed words had come from his mouth.

"I'm so sorry Kyou, I…it's all my fault," Yuki whispered hoarsly to Shigure and Tohru's surprise. Because of the silence he may as well have screamed the words.

"No it's not. It-it's the curse, not you," This only shocked the other two more, used to Kyou blaming Yuki for everything."B-but why is Akito doing this? Didn't she say you had until graduation? She-she can't do this! It isn't right! It isn't fair! Oh Kyou-kun!" Tohru flung herself at him, hugging him tightly, landing on her knee's as Kyou became a cat. Kyou meowed in a soft sigh and let her cry into his fur despite the fact that he hated the water. After five minutes though he squirmed and she let him go, still sniffling."I'll be in my room…" Kyou muttered softly, padding up the stairs silently. Yuki picked up Kyou's clothing and followed him up muttering something about Kyou not being able to open his own door. Kyou was sitting in front of it, pawing uselessly at it when Yuki opened the door for him seeing as Kyou was currently incapable.

"Good thing she didn't hug you too," The orange cat muttered before entering his room to hop up on to his bed. He turned to look at Yuki who stood in the doorway, sadness in his eye's and then motioned awkwardly with one paw for him to come in. Yuki entered, closing the door behind him and setting Kyou's clothes on a chair in the corner. When Yuki sat, Kyou clambered on to his lap, a gentle purr rumbling in his throat.

"How can you be purring Kyou, Akito just-""Yes, but I'm not gone yet. And I get to spend a little more time with you yet so…"  
Yuki hugged him then and Kyou licked him on the cheek.  
"Look Yuki, I might be stuck there for the rest of my life, come tomorrow, but Akito-san didn't forbid you from visiting me now did she?" Yuki shook his head in response, a tear sliding down his cheek and dripping off his chin.

"I love you Kyou, I don't want you to go,"  
"I…I don't wanna go either-"POOF"-but we both know I haven't got any choice," Kyou was now straddling Yuki's hips having returned to human form mid-sentence. Yuki kissed him then, gentle, needy, rough, and loving all at once. Kyou moaned softly, wrapping his arms around his lovers neck, deepening their kiss, as desperate for more of the rat as rat was for the cat. When their kiss ended, the two were panting heavily.

"We need to tell Shigure-san and Tohru-kun don't we?""It would help Honda-san to understand why Akito-san is doing this, I think,""Shigure maybe, but I don't think Tohru-kun _wants_ to understand this, huh?""_I_ don't want to understand this," Yuki mumbled with a soft, depressed chuckle. Kyou nodded, resting his head on Yuki's shoulder, his nose nestling into the crook between the rats neck and shoulder, enjoying the intoxicating scent. Yuki nipped at Kyou's exposed neck affectionately then, patting his lovers soft orange hair before smiling gently at the cat.

"Shall we?" He asked and Kyou sniffed and nodded before standing. He went to the chair and pulled his clothing back on. Yuki took his hand, than led him down the stairs again, steering him to the sofa and seating him. Shigure looked up at them, moving for the first time since the proclimation had been spoken. Tohru had not moved since the boys had gone upstairs and she stood now, only to seat herself again beside the dog. Yuki sighed, realizing it would be him doing the talking as Kyou was trying to keep himself from breaking down in front of Tohru.

"A-as you both know, Kyou is supposed to be confined before tomorrow ends, as the cat's before him were. You also know she said Kyou had until graduation and that this deadline has been moved up some-what." He paused now, looking between Shigure and Tohru who had given him their rapt attention. He looked then to Kyou who nodded for him to continue, his hand squeezing Yuki's gently.

"Akito is…angry. At both of us. It's my fault but, as is her way, she is punishing Kyou, not me," Another squeeze from Kyou's hand gave him the strength to continue.  
"She's angry because…because Kyou and I are together,""B-but why would Akito-san be angry about you living in th same house? She wasn't before so why now?" Tohru asked, her eye's watering. Kyou couldn't help but giggle at this, causing the other three to stare at him, confused.

"You're so dense Tohru-kun," He mumbled, ruffling her hair affectionately. She was like a mother to both Kyou and Yuki.  
"Uh, what I meant Honda-san, is that we are, um, in love,"  
Tohru flushed a deep shade of red then, a small smile tugging at her lips, "O-oh! Oh I see!"  
"Akito is mad because I tainted her precious Yuki," Kyou mumbled sadly and Yuki sighed, cupping his lovers cheek gently with his spare hand.

* * *

"A-a-ah! Y-Yuki!" Kyou moaned, arching. Yuki continued thrusting into him with three fingers, his mouth fully occupied with Kyou's erection. His hand and mouth moved in sync, making Kyou sing for him.

"Nnnnh! I-I'm gonna-! Y-Yukiii~!" Kyou whined and Yuki stopped what his was doing before Kyou could come. Kyou whimpered when Yuki removed his fingers, but it quickly turned into a loud purr when the rat moved his legs aside, positioning himself above the cat. Kyou moaned as he was entered, biting into Yuki's shoulder to keep from screaming in delight. Yuki winced, finding he enjoyed the sensation. He began slowly on Kyou's order, moving gently, wanting this time to last as long as possible. Kyou's legs wrapped around Yuki's waist of their own accord, allowing the rat better entry into the body beneath him. Yuki kissed Kyou briefly, the taste of his tongue mingling sweetly with that of his sweat and tears. Their love-making increased in pace, their mumbled 'I love you's drowned out by each others moans and cries of ecstasy. They continued in this manner for some time until finally, they came in the same moment, pulling apart only to draw close to one another once more. They lay arm-in-arm, kissing, crying and comforting one another, hating the knowledge that they would never have such freedom again. They could not defy Akito's orders, and neither had hated their curse as much as they did in that moment.

Come morning they ate a quiet breakfast, no one able to think of anything to say, no one wanting to break the stifling silence. Finally, Kyou stood, picked up his things and walked with Hatori to the car. He and Yuki embraced one last time, a chaste kiss, and Kyou left. Yuki could now only watch his retreating form, tears sliding noiselessly down his cheeks.

* * *

Kyou was shown to the building by Kureno who met them at the gates into the Sohma estate. It was plain, a futon, a dresser, some blankets, and a fridge, empty of all else. Kureno spoke the rules quietly, he was permitted visitors, assuming others wanted to visit him, food would be delivered every week, though he had to cook for himself, and under no circumstances was he to even step outside the building. Kyou sighed heavily as Kureno left him and he unpacked what he had brought with him. Shigure would be stopping by later with Tohru and Yuki to deliver the rest of his things. He lay on the bed when he was finished, staring at the ceiling of his new home. His prison cell. He knew that Tohru and Yuki would visit frequently, and likely Shishou would as well. Other than them he expected few visitors, he was, after all, the cat. It didn't matter in the end, he decided, he did get to have Yuki in the end after all. That was all that mattered he supposed.

* * *

END

Seliphra: That's it! It's over!  
Kyou: Huh?! Th-that's it? It-it's over?!  
Yuki: Hmm, shame really…oh well!  
Kyou: I-I can't believe it! Y-you bitch! Demon woman! Lockin' me up like that!  
Seliphra: Hey! Blame Akito, not me!  
Kyou: Oh yeah?! Make me dammit!  
Seliphra: *hug*  
Kyou: *POOF* DAMMIT!  
Yuki: *Facepalm*  
Seliphra: Now, shall I proceed to give you a bath to?  
Kyou: D-damn it…Yuki! Help Meee~!  
Seliphra: *bows* Well, that is all for this one! If I get enough request's I shall do a sequel in which they flee! If I get enough requests anyways… *winkwinknudgenudge* PLEASE REVIEW AND REQUEST IT PLEASE!!!!  
Yuki: *sweat drop* If you want to write a sequel so badly just do it…  
Seliphra: See you all in my next fic! It shall be a Hatori x Shigure romantic/comedy! At least it'll hopefully be funny…Oh! And if your wondering about whether Shigure and Tohru heard anything in the lemon scene, they went out for dinner at Shigure's expense to give the boy's some privacy!  
Shigure: TT^TT


	6. Note

**Author Note:**

The sequel to this story has now been published. It is entitled '_To Defy A God_' If you are interested, please come and read it. Thank you *bows* You will find the sequel on my profile page *points* just click on my name.

A huge hug, thank you and cookie to all of the people who reviewed, even you anonymous reviewers. Your reviews mean a great deal to me, and I thank you greatly for them all. They help to ispire me. For that, I have made chapter one of the sequel a doubly long chapter(that...and I had five years of space to fill XD)

At any rate...thank you all so much for your support while I wrote this. It meant a great deal to me, and it still does! For without you, there would be no stories from me! Now...go read the sequel! I **know** you _waaaaant_ to!


End file.
